A la conquista del amor definitivo
by Danit67
Summary: Sora, Roxas y Hayner, tres jóvenes adolescentes, están dispuestos a luchar por el amor de tres chicas, que han cautivado sus corazones. ¿Pero podrán conseguirlo, sabiendo que esas jóvenes no confían mucho en los chicos, o incluso puede que los odien con toda su alma? AU con SoKai, RokuNami y HaynerOlette, y un poco de RikuShion y TerrAqua.
1. Prólogo

-Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen.

-ADVERTENCIA: Este fic ya fue escrito anteriormente en otra página, pero esta versión que he empezado está bastante actualizada, así que aconsejo a todos sus anteriores lectores que vuelvan a seguir esta nueva versión. Y que vuelvan a darme su opinión. Gracias.

Prólogo

Entre tres ciudades, vivían tres chicos. Tres adolescentes normales y corrientes, de quince años, que iban al instituto y salían por las tardes como cualquier chico a su edad.

Tres jóvenes que estaban a punto de embarcarse en la mayor aventura amorosa en la que probablemente nadie, fuera de la televisión, pudiera estar metido.

SKSKSK

El primero se llamaba Sora.

Para su edad, era muy activo e impulsivo, pero también alegre, despreocupado y confiado de sí mismo, aunque también un poco vago. Tenía ojos azul cielo, pelo castaño y de punta, y siempre adornaba su cara con una gran sonrisa al despertar.

Siempre fue así, y evidentemente nunca cambiaría. Sin embargo, todos los pensamientos que rondaban su mente se transformaron aquel día, siete meses atrás, cuando la vio a ELLA por primera vez.

Ella. Desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Solo en ella.

Aquella chica que paseaba siempre por las Islas del Destino, el lugar donde vivían, sola o en compañía de algunas amigas, deteniéndose siempre para contemplar la puesta de sol en la playa de la isla con sus ojos, azules como el mar por las mañanas… Dejando que el viento moviera su pelo pelirrojo oscuro lentamente…

Desde que la vio aquella vez, no había parado de observarla durante todos esos meses. Eso no cambiaba que siguiera teniendo una vida normal, y notas normales, pero definitivamente lo cambió por dentro.

Sin embargo, aún no había hablado con ella. De hecho, únicamente sabía su nombre. Un nombre que se movía por sus oídos como un pájaro diminuto.

Kairi.

RNRNRN

El segundo se llamaba Roxas.

Tenía cierto parecido con el joven de pelo castaño, uno de sus amigos, en lo que a físico se refería. Pero en cuanto a madurez, no podían ser más diferentes. Al contrario que él, Roxas era bastante tranquilo y honesto, aunque otras veces era un poco dudoso, indeciso y serio.

Habían pasado ya unos cuatro meses. Cuatro largos meses desde que la vio a ELLA. Desde entonces había algo en su pecho que, al menos para él, no debía estar ahí.

Aquella chica que siempre se sentaba en un banco de la colina del atardecer en Villa Crepúsculo, donde él vivía. Aquella chica a la que tanto le gustaba dibujar, o al menos eso era lo que el chico suponía, pues la mayoría de las veces en las que la había visto era eso lo que estaba haciendo. Aquella chica de pelo rubio, aparentemente tímida, de ojos azules como el cielo en un cálido día de verano.

Desde que la vio, solo quería hablar, solo hablar con ella, pero de momento, se veía incapaz. Su belleza le paralizaba sin poder evitarlo.

Su nombre era precioso. Un nombre que retumbaba en su pecho como una onda oceánica.

Naminé.

HOHOHO

Y el tercero pero no menos importante, era Hayner.

Estaba muy unido a sus amigos, sobre todo a Roxas. Era probablemente el único chico cuya sonrisa superaba incluso a la de Sora. Aunque era bastante competitivo algunas veces, y no era tan listo como ellos.

Había alguien que siempre conseguía destrozar su cara de "buen rollo, colega". Una chica que había visto hace dos meses en la calle del mercado.

Se llamaba Olette. Lo sabía con seguridad porque lo había visto disimuladamente en un cuaderno que dejó desprotegido en su mesa durante un cambio de clase.

A diferencia de sus amigos, él sí había conseguido establecer contacto. Mirarla a sus intentos ojos verdes, casi respirar el olor de su suave (él suponía que lo era) pelo castaño. Hablar con ella, vaya.

Sin embargo, el chico era bastante "inexperto" en aquel tema del amor… A quien se pretende engañar. Era un negado.

**Flash Back**

Después de armarse de valor, Hayner consiguió acercarse a la chica un día de clase, en el recreo de veinte minutos.

Después de unos pasos, llegó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado en el banco donde estaba, y le tocó tímidamente el hombro.

Ella le miró con cierta extrañeza. Estaba a punto de empezar a hablar cuando sintió que se le paralizó la garganta.

-E-E-Esto… H-H-Hola… M-Me l-llamo H-Hayner…

-…¿Qué? –preguntó la chica, confundida.

-…M-Me l-l-lamo H-H…Ha…

-…No te entiendo…

-….

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Cuando se lo contó a Sora, él se rió de tal forma que casi se le salió la leche que había bebido esa mañana por la nariz.

-¡Al menos he hablado con ella! –le gritó Hayner mientras se alejaba.

HOHOHO

Lo que resultaba realmente frustrante era el hecho de que todos, y quería decir TODOS sus amigos tenían ya a la chica de sus sueños. No había excepciones. Bueno, si las había. Ellos eran las excepciones. Ellos, ellos y nadie más que ellos.

Riku, el mejor amigo de Sora, estuvo siempre muy solo en ese sentido, pero encontró a Xion, la mejor amiga de Roxas, que aún siendo un año menor que él, era perfecta: tierna, simpática, mona, algo tímida…

Terra, el más mayor de toda la "panda" conquistó a Aqua hacía ya un tiempo, una chica preciosa, algo seria, pero amable y muy responsable. En su mirada se podían ver siempre sus instintos maternales hasta cuando se enfadaba.

Tidus, otro amigo de Sora, se quedó con Selphie, una chica muy alegre y divertida, aunque a veces un poco corta. Solo un poco.

Axel, el otro mejor amigo de Roxas, bastante mayor, consiguió a Larxene. Fue todo un logro, pues era conocida como la chica más borde, retorcida y brutal de todo el instituto. Aunque nunca contaba como lo consiguió.

Como ya se ha dicho, Sora, Roxas y Hayner eran las excepciones, aunque eso a Hayner le sonaba simplemente a corazón roto.

La gente siempre decía que un chico, a no ser que no lo merezca o que no se empeñe en buscarlo, siempre tiene un "amor definitivo" en su vida. Decían que solo había que encontrarlo, no dejarlo escapar y hacerlo todo bien hasta el final.

Lo que estaba claro era que tenían que espabilar, porque quedaban solo tres meses para que el curso terminara. Y si eso ocurría, las chicas empezarían nuevas metas por su cuenta, y no volverían a verlas nunca más, lo que significaba "adiós, cariño".

Las afiladas garras de la soledad y el dolor los atraparían para siempre si eso ocurría.


	2. Capi 1: Flash Backs

Capi. 1: Flash Backs

Durante varios meses, para los tres muchachos, en lo que a las chicas se refería, no fueron más allá de las miradas disimuladas y los acercamientos que terminaban en una cobarde huída hasta la salida del colegio, a veinte metros de distancia de la chica.

Cierto era que Hayner, al menos, había conseguido hablar con "su" chica. Aunque había sido una frase ininteligible, de cuatro segundos y que había terminado en una carrera. Pero Hayner se lo tomaba como un verdadero mérito. Para darle un premio. Desde ese momento, no paró de presumir con sus amigos, quienes aún no habían hecho ni eso.

SKSKSK

Pasaron dos días después de aquello.

Un chico vestido casi completamente de negro y con cabellos castaños de punta caminaba por la calle de la isla principal, con la cabeza baja, las manos en los bolsillos y rostro lleno de frustración.

Y pensar que quince minutos antes estaba armado de valor, por fin dispuesto a hacer lo que sabía que debió hacer hacía meses.

**Flash Back**

Acababa de llegar al parque de la isla, un parque en el centro del lugar donde la gente solía pasear alrededor de una fuente circular que había allí. O sentarse en ella.

Y allí estaba. Sentada de espaldas a él en el otro extremo de la fuente, en el borde de piedra. Parecía no estar haciendo nada. Simplemente estaba allí sentada, mirando a ninguna parte.

Sora se había armado de valor por fin. Siguiendo el consejo de su colega, además de harto de oírlo presumir, se armó de coraje y caminó hasta la joven. Le latía el corazón con fuerza, tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía tener las piernas más rígidas. Pero no se detuvo. Esta vez no.

Por un momento pensó. Había intentado hablar tantas veces con ella. Pero había sido tan incapaz, que a veces se había enfadado mucho consigo mismo, y ello le había dado tanta rabia que le habían entrado ganas de golpearse la cara contra la pared hasta hacerse sangre. Nunca había llegado tan lejos, claro.

Después de una pausa, se sintió preparado, seguro, y se acercó a ella más, hasta estar junto a ella, aunque la joven pelirroja parecía no haberse dado cuenta. No parecía estar muy bien en ese momento.

Ignorando aquello, le tocó el hombro, aquel pequeño hombro tan suave, pensando que todo cambiaría por fin, cuando ocurrió lo último que se esperaba que ocurriera. La última cosa entre todas las que había.

La chica lo miró, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era el origen de la voz, se levantó con cierta sorpresa, y no era precisamente una sorpresa agradable. Le miró. Al menos, le había mirado. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin le había mirado. Aunque no era una mirada agradable. Era como si ya le conociera, y no tuviese precisamente un buen recuerdo de él.

-….H-Hola. ¿Qué tal? Me llamo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó la chica con frialdad.

Frialdad. Le miró con frialdad. De hecho, le miró casi como quizás miraría a un ex novio. Como a algo sucio y mezquino.

-Eh… Yo… Bueno… Solo quería hablar…

El chico no tenía ni idea sobre qué podía hablar con ella. Aunque no hico realmente falta.

-¿De qué?

-….Bueno… Esto… De si tú y yo podríamos…

-Lo siento, pero no estoy disponible. –respondió Kairi, cortante, mientras se giraba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Q-Qué? –preguntó el chico, temiéndose lo peor.

-He dicho que no quiero salir contigo.

-Y-Yo no quería pedirte que…

-…Déjame en paz.

La cosa cada vez iba a peor. Sora no sabía ni que había hecho ni que debía hacer entonces. Lo que estaba claro es que la chica no quería ni mirarle a los ojos.

-…Yo… ¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó.

Kairi se giró. En sus ojos, ahora llorosos, no había nada más que ira.

-¿¡A ti qué te importa imbécil! ¡Largate de aquí!

-…Pero…

-¡He dicho que te largues! ¡Déjame sola!

-¿Pero por qué estás así? –preguntó el chico, ahora en un tono preocupado.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO, IMBÉCIL! –aulló la chica, ahora más fuerte.

Y en ese momento, ocurrió. Lo que realmente le había dejado sin palabras.

Kairi lo agarró con fuerza por un brazo y le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, lanzándole al suelo.

-¡Vale, de acuerdo, ya me voy! –exclamó Sora mientras se incorporaba tan rápido como podía y salía corriendo, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Sora suspiró, mientras se acariciaba el chichón que la chica le había dejado. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

-"¿Por qué estará así?" "¿Será… será culpa mía?" "Cada vez lo entiendo menos…" –pensó, algo deprimido.

Su madre le recibió en la puerta de su casa, donde entró casi sin darse cuenta de donde estaba.

-"Tengo que hacer algo…" "Sí…" "¡Tengo que averiguar que le pasa, aunque me arriesgue a que vuelva a hacerme daño!" "Será mejor hablar con los demás…" "Después de todo, ellos también necesitarán una mano." –pensó, el chico mientras subía unas cortas escaleras y se encerraba en su habitación, aislándose del mundo.

RNRNRN

Dos días después, un joven de pelo rubio alborotado salió de la casa de Sora, acompañado por Hayner, en un sábado por la tarde, en dirección a la estación, para volver a Villa Crepúsculo a por algunas cosas, donde los dos vivían, después de haber pasado la tarde estudiando para un examen, y jugar a un videojuego con el joven de pelo castaño.

Roxas recordaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado justo el día anterior.

**Flash Back **

Tras enterarse de que Sora había dado también el primer paso, aunque había terminado todo a peor, se decidió a empezar una conversación con la chica de sus sueños.

Sin embargo, el resultado no fue lo que se decía "perfecto".

Después de las clases, en la salida, Roxas descubrió a Naminé sentada en uno de los bancos de la entrada. Parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, dibujando algo en un block grande y espacioso que siempre llevaba consigo. Por lo que había visto de ella, le gustaba mucho el dibujo.

Se acercó a ella con cautela, despacio, casi con sigilo. Hasta que se sentó junto a ella en el banco. Muy parecido a como Sora lo hizo con la joven pelirroja.

-….Eh… –murmuró Roxas, intentando saludar.

La chica le miró. Después de meses, por fin le había mirado. Sus ojos azules estaban situados en los suyos. Pero en ese instante, el chico sabía que algo no iba bien. Le estaba mirando con una ligera tristeza.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Roxas rápidamente. La chica pareció darse cuenta de sus ojos llorosos, y rápidamente se los secó.

-S-Sí, estoy bien. –respondió la chica con cierta docilidad. –¿Quién eres tú?

-…Mmm… Roxas. Me llamo Roxas.

-….

-Tú… eres Naminé, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-….Es solo que… Llevaba un tiempo queriendo hablar contigo… Porque me gustaría… conocerte.

-….

Naminé le miró con extrañeza. Parecía molestarle levemente su presencia, pero era solo una suposición. Si su presencia la molestaba, no podía ser demasiado. Por un momento, Roxas temió que estuviera a punto de pasarle exactamente lo mismo que a Sora, lo cual aún no entendía porque había pasado.

-¿Quieres algo más? –preguntó la chica, dudosa.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-…No estaba llorando.

-Sí lo estabas. He visto como te secabas unas lágrimas mientras hablaba contigo.

-…Bueno, ¿y qué si lo estaba? –preguntó, ahora visiblemente molesta. –No es asunto tuyo como me sienta.

-Entonces admites que te sentías mal.

Era un pequeño defecto de Roxas. No era ningún superdotado o algo por el estilo, pero a veces tendía a liar un poco a la gente.

-….Oye, ¿no tienes nada que hacer? –preguntó Naminé.

-…No, realmente.

-…Entonces, simplemente… busca algo que te mantenga ocupado.

-Hablar contigo puede servir para eso.

Y, en ese momento, ocurrió lo que le dejó mal sabor de boca durante toda la tarde. Y lo que comenzó a afectarle.

La joven cogió su block de dibujo, y salió caminando rápidamente de allí, visiblemente molesta, sin darle tiempo para preguntarle que estaba dibujando, o cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Eh, espera! –gritó Roxas mientras se levantaba con rapidez del banco, pero la chica se había ido. Y no parecía haberlo hecho de buen humor.

Roxas miró al banco donde había intentado empezar una simple charla, donde solo quedaba el reflejo mental de una "misión" fracasada.

-"¿He dicho algo malo…?" –pensó el joven.

**Fin de Flash Back **

Y después de eso, todo cambió en el interior de Roxas.

El remordimiento empezó a adueñarse de él. De una vez por todas había conseguido haber estado con ella, y ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo hecho.

Sentía que estaba muriendo por dentro, por la culpa. Por si fuera poco, después empezó a tener pesadillas. Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar para él.

RNRNRN

Después de cruzar la calle del mercado, Roxas llegó a la callejuela, donde se detuvo un momento.

Quería entrar en el lugar de siempre, donde Sora, Hayner y él siempre se reunían para jugar, para charlar y pasar el rato. Pero quería tener su mente despejada antes de hacerlo, o de lo contrario, Hayner volvería a ganarle a las cartas otra vez, y siempre se regodeaba cuando le ganaba precisamente a él.

Y en ese momento, cuando creía haber apartado a Naminé de su mente durante un rato, la vio.

Y no estaba sola.

Sora la estaba besando.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Uno de sus mejores amigos estaba besando a la única chica que le había gustado en ese sentido en todo ese tiempo. No podía ser verdad. Pero lo era. Allí estaban, Sora apoyando a Naminé contra la pared, besándola en sus seguramente tiernos labios, y ella parecía disfrutar.

Miró a Sora con furia. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? ¿Qué pasaba con Kairi? ¿Qué pasaba con sus sentimientos? Parecía que todo eso había dejado de importarle.

Se sintió infinitamente dolido. Sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, si es que eso era posible.

Pensó en acercarse a ellos, pero después decidió no hacerlo. No serviría para nada. Se concentró en su propio dolor.

En ese momento, notó cierto peso en su mano derecha. Cuando vio el objeto, se quedó sin palabras.

Tenía una llave espada. Una de esas espadas con forma de llave con las que jugaban en uno de los videojuegos favoritos de Sora. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta él?

En ese momento miró de nuevo a aquella pareja. Aquella odiosa pareja. Se estaban besando más apasionadamente. Se podían oír leves gemidos.

Su mano se movió sola. ¿O era su corazón? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que en ese momento quería morir. De modo que sostuvo la llave espada con firmeza, la apuntó hacia su pecho y la presionó con fuerza.

RNRNRN

Roxas despertó con un pequeño suspiro.

Solo había sido un sueño. Una pesadilla, en realidad.

Aún era por la noche. Inmediatamente, sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. En ese momento, recordó donde estaba y que estaba haciendo allí.

Esa noche, Hayner y él se habían quedado a dormir en casa de Sora. Llevaban mucho tiempo haciéndolo, a veces incluso con más amigos. Parecía haber tenido entonces aquella pesadilla en la que no quería pensar.

Nada más abrir los ojos, empezó a oír unos sonidos extraños.

-…Sí… Kairi…

Roxas se dio cuenta de que Sora, que dormía en la cama de al lado, estaba medio destapado, con su rostro sonrojado e iluminado con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Sí… Kairi… Sí… N-No pares… Sí…

Roxas se enfurruñó, haciéndose una idea de lo que estaba soñando. Y no le gustó nada.

-¡Despierta, pervertido! –gritó Roxas mientras golpeaba a su amigo con su almohada.

Sora se despertó con un pequeño sobresalto. Tras una pausa, se sentó en la cama, soñoliento.

-…Oh… ¿Por qué me has despertado? –preguntó Sora con ligero fastidio. –Ahora que se estaba poniendo mejor…

-¿No te da vergüenza? –preguntó Roxas con ligero mosqueo.

-¿El qué…?

-¡Fantasear con Kairi de esa forma!

-….No, la verdad es que no. Es el único momento en el que no huye de mí, y disfruta simplemente por estar conmigo… Ahora déjame dormir…

-….Si tú lo dices… Pero no es culpa mía que Kairi te odie.

-¡No me odia! Me golpeó en la cabeza cuando intenté hablar con ella, pero no me odia.

-….

-…Roxas, ¿qué pasa? No creo que me hayas despertado solo por eso. ¿O sí?

-….

-Has vuelto a soñar con ella, ¿verdad?

-…¿Qué? Eso no es… sí, es verdad. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando nos acostamos, creo que te dormiste antes que yo, y… Me pareció oírte hablar en sueños. Decías su nombre.

-….

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Roxas. Sora se dio cuenta rápidamente, y no dudó en sentarse junto a él y apoyar una mano en su hombro.

-Sora… Solo he hablado con ella una vez, y creo que ya la estoy perdiendo…

-No dejaremos que eso pase, ¿de acuerdo?

-…De acuerdo…

-…¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Qué?

-En tu sueño. ¿Qué pasaba?

-….

Roxas pensó por un momento. No podía decirle que era él, de ninguna manera. Sin arriesgarse, decidió que era mejor mentir, al menos en esa ocasión.

-La vi a ella… besando a… otro chico.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Te parece poco? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si descubrieras que Kairi está saliendo con otro?

-….

En ese momento, la escasa seguridad que Sora había conseguido, se desvaneció como una figura de polvo. Todo se pudo ver en su rostro.

-Aunque según tú no te odie, es evidente que los dos tenéis un problema, y si realmente te gritó de esa forma que nos dijiste, es uno muy serio. –añadió Roxas.

Tras unos segundos, Sora se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Lo siento, Sora.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Solo faltan dos meses para que acaben las clases, y casi ni me conoce!

-….

-Y por si fuera poco… ella me… me…

Roxas contempló, una vez más, aquel chichón que su amigo tenía en la cabeza. Para Sora debía de ser como una herida en batalla.

-…Aunque… Por muy enfadada que esté, no puede ser algo tan grave. –respondió Roxas, tratando de arreglar la situación.

-….

-Además, podría ser peor. Podría… estar ya con otro.

-…Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

-…..

-…Y no olvidemos… que hay otro chico con problemas muy cerca de aquí… –le dijo Sora, mientras miraba a otro lado. Roxas hizo lo mismo.

Los dos miraron a Hayner, que roncaba ligeramente, tumbado en un pequeño saco donde dormía, al lado opuesto de la cama de Sora, totalmente destapado y con la boca abierta.

-Durmiendo como un bebé. –murmuró Sora con una sonrisa divertida. –Podría caérsenos la casa encima y él seguiría ahí.

-Típico de Hayner… –respondió Roxas con ironía.

-Apuesto a que mañana nos despertaremos antes que él… Y nos iremos de aquí sin él. –dijo Sora, entre una risa. –Bueno, ya hablaremos por la mañana.

-Buenas noches. –murmuró Roxas mientras entraba de nuevo en su cama.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron profundamente dormidos tras unos minutos, sin poder dejar de pensar en ELLAS, en ELLAS y en nadie más que en ELLAS.

RNRNRN

Por la mañana, la luz del sol entró por la ventana, cegando al joven rubio en los ojos.

El chico se desperezó lentamente, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba algo cansado, y seguía recordando la pesadilla que le invadió aquella noche. En ese instante, se alegró de que fuera domingo.

-Eh… –susurró una voz familiar. –¿Dónde está Hayner?

El joven castaño se levantó de su cama, y se acercó al saco de dormir vacío que había junto a él.

-Hay una nota. –aclaró Roxas, señalando vagamente un papel blanco que habían dejado sobre el saco.

-A ver… "¡Buenos días adelantados, tíos!" –leyó Sora. –"Perdonad por irme así de repente, pero es que…" "Tenía que hacer algo importante". "Ah, y Sora, espero que no te importe que haya dejado mi saco en tu casa…" "¡Ya, sabía que no te importaría!" "¡Nos vemos luego!" "Hayner".

Roxas se quedó pensativo.

-¿Puedes traducirme? –preguntó Sora con los ojos en blanco.

-Seguramente habrá ido a intentar hablar otra vez con… ya sabes…

-O sea, que va a jugar al besito-besito con Olette, ¿no?

-En fin… Vamos a desayunar.

RNRNRN

Pasaron unas tres horas después de aquella conversación.

En las calles de Villa Crepúsculo, un chico de pelo castaño claro caminaba por la calle del mercado, pensativo, aunque algo frustrado.

Se había levantado de la cama (que ya era todo un logro), había corrido hacia la estación y había vuelto a Villa Crepúsculo en el tranvía, todo para intentar volver a hablar con ella.

Lamentablemente, no fue lo que se decía un "buen intento".

Recordaba cada momento con verdadera precisión, cosa que el chico no solía hacer nunca. No tenía mucho punto de comparación con lo que le ocurrió a Sora, pero aun así, el joven no se sentía satisfecho en absoluto.

En realidad, aquella conversación que no paraba de recordar se parecía más de lo que él llegaba a entender, pero por otra parte, se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

**Flash Back **

Después de correr durante interminables minutos, Hayner la encontró, apoyada en una pared, cerca de la parte de la calle donde a veces se hacían representaciones de Fanfarronería.

Sin pensar, tragó saliva, y se aproximó hasta ella.

Pero esta vez no hizo falta acercarse demasiado. Ella se dio cuenta de su presencia por sí misma.

La joven levantó levemente la cabeza, y le miró con cierta extrañeza, pero era evidente que le había reconocido.

-…Hola. –respondió el chico.

-….

-Perdóname por salir corriendo antes, pero… bueno, yo… no estaba… Me acordé de que tenía que hacer… algo.

-….¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-También, perdona por no haberme presentado. Me llamo Hayner.

-….

-Te llamas Olette, ¿verdad?

-…Sí… Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-….Me lo contaron.

-…..Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que quieres?

-…..Yo…

En él se formó un silencio total. Nada normal en él. Era increíble como una sola mirada de aquella chica podía cambiarlo tanto por dentro.

-…Solo quiero hablar. –respondió finalmente.

-¿De qué?

-….Yo… N-No lo sé… ¡De ti! ¡Cuéntame cosas de ti!

-….¿Por qué debería?

-….Porque… Yo… Es que… Yo… Quiero conocerte.

En ese instante, Hayner se percató de que algo no iba bien. ¿Desde cuando una chica preguntaba "¿por qué debería?" a un chico solo porque quería conocerla? Sin duda, algo no iba bien.

Y en ese momento, apareció. Llegó el momento verdaderamente frustrante.

La chica entrecerró sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, mirando al chico con decepción.

-…No, gracias. –fue todo lo que respondió.

-¿Qué?

-…Prefiero que no.

-¿Pero qué quieres decir?

-No creas que no se que es lo que quieres hacer.

-…¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer?

La joven frunció el ceño. Hayner parecía solamente confuso, pero en el fondo, estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a ser tu chica de repuesto. Soy algo más que eso.

-….¿Qué? ¡Pero tú…! –murmuró Hayner con sobresalto, ahora casi sudando a mares.

Intentó extender una mano hacia ella, pero se apartó, poniéndose totalmente a la defensiva.

-¡No te acerques más! ¡Puedo defenderme!

-¡No…! ¡Yo no…! –el joven era incapaz de hablar.

-¡No voy a ser tu siguiente ligue! ¿Te enteras? ¡Y ahora lárgate!

-¡Tú no eres…!

-¡Apártate de mí, idiota! ¡No te hagas el inocente!

-¡No me estoy haciendo el inocente! –gritó Hayner, ahora frustrado. –¿Y qué es todo eso de una segunda opción? ¡S-Solo quería estar contigo…!

Pero, por muy duro e imposible que pareciera, así ocurrió. Olette le agarró firmemente su brazo derecho y le arañó con fuerza.

Fue un arañazo seguro, fuerte y algo severo. Llegó hasta a producirle cierto miedo, seguido de un escalofrío.

Hayner se apartó, tocando su nueva marca, o "tatuaje" como a él le gustaba llamar a los rasguños.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –exclamó. –¡Me has hecho daño!

-Más me habrías hecho tú a mí. Vete. –respondió la joven, cortante.

Luchando por contener un grito de frustración, el joven castaño miró a su atacante con un enorme y visible mosqueo, solo para ser ignorado. Finalmente se dio por abatido, y se alejó de allí.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Y así fue.

Hayner regresó a la estación de Villa Crepúsculo, y tras coger el tren, se sentó en el asiento más cercano a la puerta y contempló el sol mientras daba comienzo a la mañana durante el trayecto de vuelta.

-¡Eh, Hayner! ¿Vienes a por…? –le preguntó Sora, sonriendo, cuando abrió la puerta para él. Pero para su gran sorpresa, Hayner apenas dijo nada. Solo dijo un apagado "hola" subió las escaleras, tras unos momentos bajó con su saco de dormir, susurró algo ininteligible y salió de allí sin decir nada más.

Sora se le quedó mirando, viendo como se alejaba, seguramente temiéndose lo peor.

Roxas y él no tardaron en enterarse de lo ocurrido, al día siguiente.

SKSKSK

Y esa era su situación. Las chicas que les quitaban el sueño no parecían tener ninguna intención de dirigirles la palabra, ni siquiera para decir un simple "eh".

Poco después de terminar el fin de semana, iba a empezar un puente de tres días. Aparentemente un tiempo perfecto para pensar en como conseguir el amor de aquellos tres bellos ángeles supuestamente atormentados, a los que ellos solo querían intentar ayudar.


End file.
